


Half A Dozen

by klutzy_girl



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Speculation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based purely on speculation for the series finale next year. Bob and Amy deal with the shock of her sixth pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Dozen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Good Luck Charlie and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Amy bit her lip as she stared at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She had been feeling off for a few days now and finally decided to bite the bullet by purchasing some tests the previous day. This hadn’t been planned, but then again, none of her previous pregnancies had been either. She and Bob were going to have six kids – Half a dozen of them! But despite her shock and a little bit of fear, she was a little excited about this. Now she just had to tell Bob (the kids would be told later, once she passed the first trimester).

Luckily, Bob was up early because he had to work and so she could tell him when their five children weren’t around taking up their time. “Hey, Amy, what’s up?”

“I’ll tell you what’s up, Bob,” Amy answered and then flung the test at him. He caught it, saw what he was holding and dropped it, and then looked at his wife. 

“You’re pregnant again?”

She nodded. “I love you and our kids, but you are definitely getting the fucking vasectomy this time or there will be no be fucking.”

Despite his shock (and the sudden fear of no more sex), he laughed. “Don’t worry – I will be scheduling one as soon as possible so this doesn’t happen again. Clearly birth control and condoms do not help us at all. That near perfect accuracy of preventing pregnancy doesn’t work at all.”

“Good. Six kids, Bob! Six! What are we going to do?” Amy hadn’t expected to end up pregnant again after Toby, but she still wanted this baby. But money was a big issue she was worried about. Could they afford this?

He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it – I’ll just work a little more for the next nine months. We’ll figure this out, sweetheart. Don’t panic. We’ve done this before – Remember how terrified we were when you got pregnant with PJ? And we did just fine. Well, maybe okay.”

Amy laughed. “You always know just the right thing to say.” She beamed at him when he opened his arms for a hug. She walked into his arms and let Bob calm her down. 

As soon as Bob left for work and before any of the kids were up, Amy made an appointment for later that day with her doctor. She highly suspected the test had been accurate, but she wanted it confirmed first. It was the nurse in her. And Amy had already decided not to let the kids name the baby this time. She loved Toby’s name, but it hadn’t been her first choice.

Sure enough, the doctor did end up confirming the pregnancy and that Amy was about six weeks along. She was surprised she hadn’t figured it out sooner considering she had been pregnant five times before, but blamed it on the stress of Teddy’s upcoming graduation and the fact that she was about to start college in a few months. 

Later that night, once the kids were all in bed and asleep, Bob and Amy sat down in the living room to talk. “I scheduled a vasectomy,” he informed her.

“Good. I don’t want to end up with a seventh baby.” Amy wasn’t even sure how they were even going to handle Gabe and the youngest three. Luckily, Gabe’s behavior had improved and he, along with PJ and Teddy (provided they were home), would most likely help out with this one.

“I can’t even imagine that chaos.” The look on fear on her husband’s face almost made her dissolve into hysterical laughter, but Amy stopped herself in time. 

“And at least we won’t have six kids in the house at once. It’s a good thing we have two teenagers that won’t live with us. Well, most of the time, anyway. And we just remodeled this house!” She was suddenly terrified of not having enough space.

“Hey, stop panicking. I told you earlier that we’d figure it out. So, how do you think the kids will react?” They had surprised him with their positive reaction last time, but he wasn’t expecting another one. Gabe hadn’t been too pleased about Charlie while Teddy had decided she wouldn’t be happy unless she got a little sister out of the deal (and luckily, she had). 

Amy sighed. “It’ll probably be a mixed bag again, but they’ll just have to deal with it. I’m pregnant again at forty-three years old. Damn it, that is not a sentence I’d thought I’d say again.” 

“Neither did I.” Bob suddenly smiled at her and then placed a hand on her flat (but not for long) stomach. “That’s another one of our kids in there, Amy. I love you so much.”

She grinned at him. “I love you, too.” Amy leaned her head against his shoulder and yawned. She’d have to get used to that symptom again for the next few months. It wasn’t going to be easy running after two toddlers while pregnant, but she was going to listen to Bob about this. He hadn’t steered her wrong too many times.

It wasn’t easy hiding her pregnancy from her perceptive kids, especially with morning sickness, but Amy tried her best. One plus was that Teddy didn’t notice anything was up because she was too busy panicking about the end of the semester. There were a few times that they suspected Gabe knew, but if he did, he didn’t say anything to his parents. 

Once week thirteen hit – a few days before Teddy’s graduation – Bob and Amy finally decided to come clean about her pregnancy. The risk of miscarriage had gone down and she was showing earlier this time around, a fact that didn’t surprise her. So they sat the kids down in the living room and prepared to break the news to them.

“So, what’s this about?” PJ looked between his parents and waited for an answer.

Teddy laughed. “They probably called this meeting to tell us they’re having another baby or something,” she joked, completely unaware that she had hit the nail on the head. 

Bob and Amy exchanged a slightly panicked glance. “Well, you would be right about that. Your mom’s pregnant,” Bob told them.

Teddy quickly stopped laughing. “Wow, you’re actually being serious about this. You actually are pregnant again?”

Amy nodded. “I’m thirteen weeks along. Surprise!”

PJ was the first to recover. “Congratulations, you guys. I’m happy for you.” He was also glad to be out of the house where he wouldn’t have to deal with yet another crying baby, but didn’t mention that. Another sibling was exciting news, but he had been through this multiple times before.

“You guys really have issues with birth control, don’t you?” Teddy was excited too, but she had to say it. They were all thinking it. 

Bob shrugged. “Courtesy of that vasectomy I got a few weeks ago, we don’t have to worry about it anymore.” He and Amy were a little worried he was part of the small percentage of men whose vasectomy reversed itself, but they weren’t going to jump to conclusions or anything like that.

“I’m not sharing my room with the baby, but congrats!”

“Another baby?” Charlie liked Toby, but the baby irritated her most of the time. And of course, Toby didn’t understand a word of the conversation so there was no reaction from him.

Amy and Bob were happy with their kids’ reaction and the family spent the next few months preparing for the arrival of the newest addition. They all chipped in to help, which their parents appreciated. 

A few months later, the Duncans greeted the newest arrival, Georgia Christine. Teddy was thrilled to get another sister while Gabe was thrilled he wouldn’t have to share his room with the baby. 

“Georgia is beautiful, Mom.” Teddy couldn’t wait to hold the newborn, but everyone was taking turns holding her.

An exhausted Amy couldn’t stop smiling. She was happy that they were all happy, but she had just gone through twenty-two hours of labor. It was a far cry from how fast she had given birth to Toby. “Thanks, sweetie.” 

“And you’re done for sure this time?” Gabe loved all five of his siblings, but he could not do this again. And he definitely didn’t want to experience his mother being pregnant again. He didn’t like the way she acted during her pregnancies. 

“We are one hundred percent done. Georgia will be our youngest child forever. And not know, but in the future, all we want is grandchildren,” Bob replied. He was excited about that part of parenthood, but he hoped it was still far away, especially when he and Amy had a newborn at home.

“I’ve given birth six times. The shop is closed forever on pregnancy.” She had thought the same thing last time, but just to be sure, she was getting her tubes tied soon. They weren’t leaving it all up to the vasectomy.

A day later, Amy and Georgia were discharged from the hospital and life became chaotic once more, but the Duncans embraced it just as they always had. And sure enough, Georgia was Bob and Amy’s last child. Five years later, they became grandparents for the first time and enjoyed taking on that role, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Since Disney announced the show is ending next year, I can't shake the feeling that there'll be a surprise sixth pregnancy for Bob and Amy. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
